It is well known to use ethers as a primary or exclusive diluent in reactions involving Grignard-type reagents. In particular, J. J. Felten and W. P. Anderson in 36 J. ORGANOMETALLIC CHEM. 87–92 (1972), and U. Zucchini, E. Albizzati and U. Giannini in 26 J. ORGANOMETALLIC CHEM. 357 (1971) disclosed the production of tetrabenzyltitanium, and its zirconium and hafnium analogues, using a Grignard reagent in reaction with the chloride salt of the metals, the reaction taking place exclusively in ether as the diluent. However, the yields were at or below about 60%. Given the expense of such starting materials and the desire to simplify purification processes, what would be useful is a method of producing benzyl-metal compounds at a higher yield. The inventors have solved this and other problems as described herein.